


Snippets of Life

by Rockslove



Series: The Story of Hana [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Song Lyrics, snippets of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockslove/pseuds/Rockslove
Summary: Song Lyrics From 7 Years by Lukas Graham.Snippets in the Life of Hana.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Shiranui Genma/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Story of Hana [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152095
Kudos: 3





	Snippets of Life

##  **_I'm still learning about life. My woman brought children for me._ **

Hana was exhausted. Her labor lasted 12 hours. It was painful and at times she thought she was going to break Genma’s hand. All that pain was worth it though to see Genma hold his daughter. Tears in his eyes and looking at her with so much love. 

##  **_So I can sing them all my songs. And I can tell them stories._ **

“Mama, Mama.. tell me the story about how you had to save Daddy from the bad guys.”

Hana looked at her daughter and smiled. 

“Okay, my darling. Once upon a time...”

##  **_Most of my boys are with me_ **

Hana looked over her at her friends in her house. Gaara and Lee were cuddling on the floor. Kankuro and Kiba were making a mess in her kitchen. Sakura and Ino were talking to Shikamaru and Temari about their honeymoon. Naruto and Sasuke were outside sparring. Hinata and Shino were sitting with Akamaru in the corner. Neji and Tenten were going over training activities for the next day. Choji was writing a letter to Karui. Life was good. 

##  **_Some are still out seeking glory_ **

_“_ What do you mean you're leaving?” Hana wanted to scream. 

“I’m sorry Hana but there are some things I need to do before I can feel comfortable enough to live a normal life.” Akito wasn’t swaying from what he wanted to do. 

With those last words, Hana watched as her best friend left her. 

##  **_And some I had to leave behind_** ** _My brother I'm still sorry_**

“BAKI!” Hana ran over in time to catch his body. 

“No, no, please not you.” Hana’s hands were covered in blood. 

The tears fell from her eyes as she watched the life of her Big Brother leave his eyes. There was nothing more to do. Baki was gone. This was the cost of war. 

##  **_Soon I'll be 60 years old, my daddy got 61_** ** _Remember life and then your life becomes a better one_**

It was Hana’s 25th birthday. Her own dad never even made it to 25. She laid in her bed listening to her husband and daughter make a special birthday breakfast. Hana was remembering her own life at the moment. Everything she went through, made her who she was. It gave her this life. She couldn’t ask for anything more. 

##  **_I made the man so happy when I wrote a letter once_ **

_“_ Look Rival our daughter has sent us a letter from her honeymoon.” Gai held out the letter to Kakashi. 

“Oh good, just let me get my glasses. I swear I’m getting old.” Kakashi looked around the table but his search was stopped by Gai who had grabbed his face. 

“Now Rival, you aren’t old especially to me.” Gai took joy in watching Kakashi’s face turn red. 

Maybe Hana’s letter could wait. 

##  **_I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month_ **

Hana and Genma watched as their daughter started her first day at the academy. 

“She grew up too fast,” Hana whined to Genma. 

“Next she’s going to want to move out and start a new life.” 

Genma chuckled at his wife’s words.

“You know what can fix that?” Genma leaned into Hana’s ear. “Another baby.” 

Hana turned red and preceded to punch Genma in the shoulder. 

“You idiot.” Hana wasn’t really mad and Genma knew that because after the punch Hana grabbed Genma’s arm so they could get home faster. 


End file.
